


Life is a game, and Love is the prize

by Jessthegeek014



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 微微一笑很倾城 | Love O2O (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessthegeek014/pseuds/Jessthegeek014
Summary: Marinette Dupain Chein, otherwise known as the Goddess of Beijing University. Whilst aspiring to be a fashion designer, Marinette also enjoys computers and gaming. She also loves gaming in her spare time and goes by the user ID of Ladybug in the online role-playing game A Miraculous story.After she gets dumped by her online partner, she gets approached by the number one player Chat Noir, who suggested that they team up so they can be the strongest duo throughout the game.But the last person she expects her online friend to be is Adrian, Marinette's long time crush and the perfect student that practically everyone is in love with.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bei Wei Wei | Lu Wei Wei Wei/Xiao Nai | Yi Xiao Nai He, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One

Deep in the forest, a ferocious creature roared as it threw two players, Reflektor and BunnyX, onto their backs. They barely moved out of the way in time as it went in for another attack. Reflector fell unconscious, whereas the other was low on energy. The monster moved in for it's final attack when a golden arrow came flying past it's head. The monster had no time to react when it was attacked by another with a flaming sword. The two stood together, both preparing for another attack.

"Be careful Ladybug. This is a high class level monster."

"Don't worry Viperion, I'll be fine. I'll try and distract him and lure him out in the open, and you attack him from behind."

"Got It." The monster grabbed a nearby tree trunk, and charged at the two. Ladybug and Viperion jumped out of the way, barely missing the attack. Ladybug went to attack the monster, making sure it's focus was entirely on her as she lead it out on a nearby river outside a small village. 

The monster kept attacking as Ladybug was pushed back onto a bridge. It attacked again, trying to squish the bug, and destroying the bridge in the process. Ladybug sighed in relief when she saw Viperion approach and attacked it's weak spot. Ladybug enchanted her sword, and launched one final attack to finish the monster for good.

As the monster turned to dust and everything repaired itself, BunnyX and Reflector re-spawned and joined the two. In the air, a necklace materialized. Viperion reached out and grabbed it.

"Nice. It's a Reversal Gem. Here you go Reflektor, Bunny. It's yours." Reflektor took the gem and admired it for a second.

"Thanks bro. This is a super rare Jem."

"Whoa. The reversal Gem!" A group of players that saw the fight, and had walked over to the group. The leader of the group, Riako, walked up to Reflektor

"Hey. How about we duel? Who ever wins gets the gem." Reflektor stepped back from the group and tightly gripped the necklace.

"No way. You're one of the top twenty players on this server. If I fight you, I'm sure to lose." Riako just smirked, and looked around at the surrounding players. 

"Then why not have someone else fight in your place. Ladybug, you're one of the top ten. How about we duel?" Ladybug looked to her friend, who in return looked at her hopefully to take up the challenge.

"Okay. If I win, Reflektor gets to keep the necklace."

"Okay then. I'll meet you at the village arena at 5." And with that, the group walked off.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug and Viperion walked through the forest, casually chatting to each other in the private chat.

"You and Reflektor seem quite close. Do you two know each other in real life?" Ladybug asked her partner out of curiosity.

"Yeah. She's my younger sister in real life, so we are somewhat close." Ladybug just nodded at this information.

"So what did you want to do out here. Any monsters in the area?"

"I've been thinking Ladybug. It's been six months since we got together in-game. Shouldn't we know each others real names?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Marinette just stared at her computer, not knowing how to answer her online partner's question.

"You're a student right? Don't you go to University in Beijing? My work is also based in Beijing. Should we meet up? I could take you to dinner." 

Marinette just sighed. Viperion was asking a lot of personal questions, and keeps pestering her to meet up. She just put her fingers on the keyboard and started typing.

"That's not necessary. I'm fine with us just working together in the game." 

Marinette tried to get her point across as politely as she could that she didn't want to meet up, despite many couples in the game meeting and dating in real life. 

"You know they say, you never know if it's a person or a dog playing online. I just want to see what you look like... Just to make sure. Could you send me a picture?" Marinette thought for a second about what her partner said, as what he said also applied to him. For all she knew, her partner could be some 40 year old playing in a basement. Marinette was about to reply when her screen went blank.

\------------------------------------------

"Honestly Bridgette, how on earth did you blow out the circuits just by making toast?" After about an hour of trying to figure out why her laptop suddenly died on her, Marinette figured out that it was because her friend, Bridgette, had brought a dodgy toaster. Luckily, it was just their dorm room that was affected, and Marinette knew what to do, and soon had the problem fixed.

"I don't know. I'm in computer science, not engineering. But at least you fixed it and we won't get in trouble." Marinette just sighed and went back over to her computer.

"You owe me for this. My laptop died just as Viperion was asking me for a photo. Now he probably thinks that I'm trying to hide something."

"Viperion? Oh you mean your online boy friend. Are you going to give him your picture?"

"Of course not. We only got together in the game to tackle some of the harder quests. And it's not like we know each other or together in real life. It would be weird to give him my picture." Marinette opened up her laptop. 

"Although it would be weird to just randomly log off like that. I'm just going to have to find some excuse." She pressed the On button on her laptop, but it was still just showing the blank screen. "What the... Why is this not working?" 

"Maybe it's finally stopped working after the amount of times you've dropped it." Marinette just groaned and dropped her head on the table. "Curse my clumsy self."

\-----------------------------------------

After finding out what had happened to her laptop, Marinette left with Bridgette to go get the replacement parts for her laptop. 

"Why don't you just leave it at the shop to get it repaired?" Bridgette asked as the two girls walked through the campus.

"Because it's cheaper buying the parts myself. Besides, I need it for tonight for a match." As the two carried on walking, they found several people crowded around the information board. They walked over, curious as to what they were looking at. Bridgette jumped up, trying to look over everyone.

"What are they looking at?" They could just about see a bright orange poster for an upcoming basketball tournament. But the thing that had everyone's attention was the person on the poster. The one and only Adrian Agrest, the perfect man everyone was in love with. Marinette couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement. 

"Bridgette, Adrian is playing in the basketball tournament!"

"Yes! That means he's coming back." Although Adrian lives on campus with his parents, who are teachers at the university, he rarely appears at the university. One of the many reasons everyone is in love with him, besides his dashing good looks, Adrian is practically a genius, and doesn't need to attend lessons as much as the other students. Some would argue that he's practically already graduated. 

Bridgette grabbed Marinette's arm as she had to drag the girl away from the crowed. "Come on, otherwise we're never going to get to the computer store.

\-----------------------------------------------

The two girls eventually got to the store and immediately began looking for what they needed.

"That's a bit bit expensive, can't you do it cheaper?" Marinette looked over to the counter to see two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with orange, arguing with the owner.

"Go ask around. It's the same price everywhere else." Marinette walked over to them to see that the two girls were trying to buy a RAM. It looked like it was used, but it was being sold at twice the price of a brand new one. "I'm not selling it to you a penny less. It's already at the lowest price."

At that point, Marinette couldn't help but intervene.

"Excuse me sir, but I do believe that you're selling it at an unreasonable price." The three looked over at her as she walked up. She held her hand out for the RAM. "Mind if I have a look?"

The orange haired girl hesitantly handed it over. "The contacts on the stick don't have the proper sheen, so it's obviously a used item, yet you are selling it as brand new for twice the price. Not to mention this shop is right outside the University. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scamming them." 

"Yeah, it is pretty shady. If word got out about this, it'd be bad for your business." Bridgette piped up.

"Oh yeah. And what do you know about any of this? What makes you two an expert?" 

"We're currently majoring in computer science, knowing things such as this is basic." Marinette smirked as she watched the owners face fall upon hearing this. She then turned to the two girls next to her and handed the RAM back to them.

"This type of brand usually cost 200 yuan. You can check online if you don't believe me." 

"Of course they're cheaper online. They are fake." The owner kept trying to convince his customers that his merchandise was real and at a reasonable price.

"Hey Chloe, I think that girl is Marinette Du Pain Cheng." The Orange haired girl whispered to her friend. the blonde girl, Chloe, then turned to Marinette.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I wouldn't think the owner would lie to us." The two blue haired girls couldn't help but stare at her in shock. "He has a business to run, so it should be fair for him to make a profit. Besides, it's not like I can't afford it anyway." Chloe opened up her bag, took at a wad of cash and paid for the memory stick. 

"Come on Sabrina, we have a test to study for." 

\---------------------------------------------

Later on, Marinette brought the things she needed from a different shop. After getting on the bad side from the previous store owner for looking through his scams, he made it obvious that he wasn't going to sell anything to them. Although she got what she needed for a cheaper price, she was now delayed in fixing her computer. She knew she wasn't going to fix it in time for her duel.

"Can you believe that girl though? Who was she trying to impress? We were trying to help her but we were made out to be the bad guys." Bridgette paced around the dorm, going on a rant about the two girls from earlier. "Oh I know why she did it! It's because she's Chloe Bourgeois and you're Marinette Du Pain Cheng !" Marinette had a blank look on her face, confused as to what her friend was saying.

"Don't tell me you don't know. Chloe is like the Queen Bee around here. Not only did she win 1st place on the Campus beauty contest, her dad was also the Mayor of Paris and she is absolutely loaded." 

"Ah. I knew she looked familiar."

"Yeah that must be it. The contest between you two was fierce. She only won over you by a few points. And thats only because you didn't let us take a proper picture of you. How could she not act all high and mighty in front of you." 

"The contest wasn't that fierce. And I didn't let you take a picture because I didn't want to enter. I don't really care about things like that."

"Don't be like that. Besides, many people think you're beautiful. Also, I think her photo was photo-shopped, like the ones you do for days to make it look perfect. Had she posted a real photo, and we got a clear one of you, you would've won for sure." Marinette sighed and shook her head. She looked at the time and noticed that she wasn't going to fix her computer in time.

"I'm going to an internet cafe. I'll finish fixing my laptop later. Tell Rose, Alix and Mylène not to touch it okay. Bye."

"Bye."

\----------------------------------------------

In the Internet cafe, in a private room at the back, a young, blonde haired boy and his uncle sat playing a game of chess.

"So, Adrian. Your father tells me you're going to start your own company once you finish University." The man said as he moved his piece.

"That is the plan Uncle Plagg." Adrian moved his piece and took Plagg's knight. 

"In what field?" Plagg moved his pawn to take out Adrian's rook.

"Gaming. I plan on making two games to start off the company." Adrian moved his knight, and took out Plaggs Bishop.

"Let's make a deal. If you win this game, I'll give you a gift." Adrian smirked as he held up his queen.

\------------------------------

Marinette rushed over to a computer in the cafe, Only having five minutes until her duel. She quickly logged on as Ladybug came to life. Ladybug walked up to the arena too see some players sparring. Her friend, Reflektor, came running up to her.

"Ladybug, you're here." Ladybug smiled at her friend, and looked over to Riako to see her standing in the center of the Arena. Ladybug walked towards her and brought out two swords.

"And here I thought you were too scared to come Ladybug."

"Why? I don't seem to be late." Ikari drew her weapon, holding eye contact with her opponent. 

"Late or not, the outcome will be the same. Get ready to give up that necklace." Ladybug noticed that they had drawn in a crowd. She smirked, knowing there was no way she was going to lose.

"Lets begin." 

\-------------------------------------------

Ikari charged at Ladybug as she moved out of the way. Ladybug attacked whilst blocking each of her opponents blows. She noticed Ikari was an excellent fighter, but not good enough to defeat her. Ladybug noticed Riako's guard was down, so she kicked her back and tried to strike but Ikari regained her composure and blocked the attack.

Riako flipped back away from Ladybug, trying to get some distance in-between the two. Ladybug decided that it was enough playing around and unleashed her special attack, that she liked to call her lucky charm. Within seconds, Riako was lying on the floor, defeated as Ladybug looked her in the eyes.

"I win."

Marinette looked at all the comments the surrounding players were posting about their fight.

"Wow no wonder Ladybug is in the top 10. She absolutely smashed Riako."

"She is a master at this game. How on earth does she control her moves so well."

"How is she only ranked sixth with her level of skill."

"Yeah. If you ask me, she rivals the skill level of Chat Noir." Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at some of their comments, especially the one about Chat Noir. Chat Noir is ranked the number one on the server, and many people thought of him as a legend. Although he s rarely seen on the game, no player has yet to beat him. 

Although Marinette knew her character, Ladybug was strong, she wasn't sure if she could take down Chat Noir. 

"Hey Ladybug, let's have another match. No prize this time."

"Sure, but it'll have to be quick as I'm at an internet cafe and I've only paid for an hour."

\---------------------------------------------

"Checkmate." Adrian put down his final piece with a smirk on his face. 

"I win." Plagg just stared at the board. He wasn't really surprised, considering the kid was good at EVERYTHING! "Okay. And as per our agreement, I'll give you a gift. And don't worry, it's not Camembert." Adrian couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of his Uncle giving him a huge box of the stuff for his birthday once. Anyone who knows Plagg knows about his Camembert obsession. 

"You're starting a gaming company right? Well, I'll give you one of my buildings to help start you off." The two got up and started walking out.

"There's no need Uncle I've already got a place in mind. Besides, I don't remember agreeing to those terms." Plagg looked at his nephew a little surprised.

"So you don't want a gift?" Adrian shook his head. Plagg couldn't help but smile at the boy, who has grown so much. He put his arm around Adrian's shoulders. "That's my boy. You've got a lot of ambition."

"Sir, there's a call for you." One of the staff walked up to them. "Right, I must go get that. Oh and Tiki would like for you and your parents to come over to have dinner tonight." And with that, he walked off. Adrian walked through the cafe past the people engrossed with their games, until something, or someone caught his eye. 

At one of the computers, a girl caught his attention. He noticed her stunning midnight hair tied up in two buns either side of her head. He noticed her beautiful bluebell eyes that stared at the computer with passion, concentration and determination. And then he noticed her hands, and the way they moved so swiftly over the keyboard as she attacked her opponent. Adrian couldn't help but stare at her. She was breathtaking. 

He unconsciously took a few steps towards her and saw the game she was playing. It was one he would play regularly. He saw the way she fought with her opponent, and how she swiftly and easily defeated them.

"Ladybug." He whispered her username, sounding somewhat familiar to him. Adrian just stood there and watched as she left, staring at the spot she was sitting in.

"What are you staring at?" Plagg walked up to the boy and put his arm around his shoulders, making the boy jump a bit. "Come on lets go. You know what Tiki is like when we're late. Don't want to miss out on her cooking."

\---------------------------------------------

Marinette walked back toward the dorms, casually humming whatever song came to head when the wind picked up, and the crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. 

Marinette froze for a minute when she realized that she had left the washing out to dry this morning. She ran at full sprint towards the dorm and watched as the other students were also running around frantically as they tried to rescue their washing before the rain started pouring down. Luckily for Marinette, she got it inside just as the rain started. 

She knocked on the door, waiting for her roommates to open it as she was unable to get her keys out. 

"Oh hey Marine- Oh my god, I forgot about the washing!" Marinette was greeted at the door by Mylène, who, as Marinette had guessed, had forgotten about the washing. Bridgette and Rose came over to help as she put the washing away.

"We really need something to remind us that the washing is out. Like sticky notes or something." Rose suggested. 

"Maybe. But knowing me, I would also forget to write down a note to remind me. Oh right! Did I tell you what happened this morning to me and Mari?"

"No what happened?" Rose, Alix and Mylène crowded around Bridgette as she told them of their encounter this morning.

"Well, we ran into Chloe Bourgeois and her friend Sabrina this morning."

"Wait, you met Chloe Bourgeois. Mari, when did you get to talk with her?"

"Yeah, I've never even hear you mention her." Marinette sat down and continued fixing her computer. "I don't know her. We ran into her and the hardware store. The owner was trying to scam her into buying a used Ram for double the price as she didn't know any better. And as a decent human being, I tried to do the right thing."

"You were obviously trying to help her, but what did she do? 'Thanks for trying to help but I don't think the owner would lie to us. He has a business to run, a profit to make and I have all the money in the world.'" Bridgette stood up in front of the two and did an impression of the girl from earlier. "Honestly, who was she trying to impress with that noble act. She made us look like the bad guys. He wouldn't then sell anything to us." Bridgette then turned to her friend. "How's the computer coming along?"

"Almost finished." Marinette put the computer back together and pressed the ON button, hoping it wouldn't stay blank. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the loading screen. Marinette looked through her draw, trying to look for something.

"Has anyone seen my notebook?"

"You mean the one in the weird box that closes around your hand when you try to take it." 

"Yes that one. It's got all my designs in it" Bridgette pulled out a pink box from underneath the books and paper on the desk. "Here it is. I find it weird how one person can do both computer science AND fashion design."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm struggling with this one course alone." Marinette, is indeed majoring in computer science, but at the same time, she is also majoring in fashion design, something she has been doing since she was a child. "I've been designing since I was a kid, and I've always enjoyed it, but I also like working with computers as well. And computer science is there as a backup career, in case I don't make it big in the fashion industry." 

The other four started chatting away about what they did that day. Marinette just ignored them and started designing whatever came to her mind. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The next day, Chloe and Sabrina made their way into class. "We just need to finish this draft and we're done." Chloe lent on the desk Sabrina was working on. 

"So that girl that was trying to help us the other day, Marinette wasn't it?"

"Yeah, the one that lost to you in the school beauty contest. What about her?"

"Nothing. She's prettier than I thought she'd be, and nicer than everyone makes her out to be."

"Chloe, don't fall for her tricks. She was trying to show off and make us look foolish. Just because they boy you like is in the same department as her, doesn't mean everyone in that department is nice. Have you seen the Artical Felix posted the other day? It shows her getting out of a Mercedes just outside the school gates. She isn't as innocent as you think." 

"Really?"

"Of course. Let me show you." Sabrina got out her phone and showed a picture of a blurred out figure getting out of a fancy car. Although the face was blurred, you can make out the midnight blue hair that many people immediately associate with the computer science major. "You see. She isn't as innocent as you think." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette sat at her desk doodling away design after design. It was a free day for her and Bridgette, and the two didn't know what to do with it.

"Hey Mari, the Couffaine company are looking for interns over the summer. Maybe we should apply?"

"Sure, why not. We need to find apprenticeships for over the summer." Marinette got out her computer and loaded up A Miraculous Story. Bridgette looked over at the computer. "You did a good job at fixing it. Next time mine breaks down, I'm relying on you to fix it."

"Okay, but I'm not doing it for free." Marinette logged onto her account, and noticed that she had a message from her online friend Rene Rouge.

"Hey Girl, you wanna meet up and take down some monsters?"

"Sure."

"Wow. The moment you fix your computer you play video games. Gaming is your life." Bridgette walked over to Marinette and put down a glass of water for her.

"I've already finished all my studying for today, and I don't have anything else to do. Besides, you can blame my dad for my love of games." Marinette smiled at the memory of her constantly beating her dad at Mecha Strike 3.

\------------------------------------------------

The ground shook as Rena Rouge and Ladybug finished off a high level monster, and the prize appeared.

"The fox Gem. I've been trying to get one of these for ages." Rena turned to her friend. "Well I have to go now. I've got some studying to do for a test tomorrow."

"Okay. Same place, same time tomorrow?" The fox warrior nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow. Good luck on the test."

"Thanks. Bye girl." Just as Rena disappeared, Ladybug got another message from Viperion.

"Ladybug, can you meet me at Fu's temple."

"Okay. Why?"

"I'm sorry. Don't ask why. I'll give you some equipment as compensation." People usually go to Fu's temple for one of two reasons. To get "Married", or to split ways. Ladybug figured it was the latter. She didn't really feel upset about it. She wasn't really in a relationship with Viperion. They were friends at most, nothing more.

"No need for the equipment. I'm coming over." Within seconds, Ladybug transported herself to the temple, where she saw Viperion firing practice shots.

"Ah Ladybug, you're here. I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay. Let's go now." The two walked to the center of the temple, where they saw the NPC Master Fu. "How long will we love and hate. As the sea and earth switch their places, the fate of marriage is the hardest to find. Are you sure you want to dissolve this partnership?"

[Yes] [No]

As both Viperion and Ladybug pressed yes, a tear fell from one of the statues eyes and split into two. The ex-couple both held out their hands as the drops landed in them. "As you drink the water of forgotten love, the heroic couple will become strangers." The two drank the water. "From this moment on, Viperion and Ladybug's fate has ended and no longer have any attachment to each other."

Ladybug turned to Viperion. "I better get going now. I have some quests to complete."

"Wait a minute." Viperion stopped Ladybug before she left, and held out some armor. "Please accept the equipment. Just think of it as compensation."

"There's really no need. We only became a couple to take on quests. Anyway, I've got to go. There's several quests that need completing." Viperion put the armor away, and appeared thankful that his ex partner was understanding. "Alright then. Hopefully, if we get the chance, lets take on some monsters together." The two nodded at each other, and went their separate ways.

\-----------------------------------------

Rena Rouge was searching around the forest, looking for her online friend. Thankfully, she spotted the red heroine picking herbs nearby.

"There you are girl. I heard the news. Did you and Viperion really split up." Ladybug wasn't surprised that her friend already found out about this. News does spread fast when you are online, and Viperion and Ladybug were the power couple of the server.

"Yeah we did. Although when he first asked to meet me, I thought it was something serious."

"Girl how are you so calm? And I just heard that Viperion is forming a relationship with Volpina."

"Volpina?" The name Volpina sounded familiar to Ladybug, but it wasn't ringing any bells.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? She placed first on the Dream Angel beauty contest. Everyone on the server is calling her a Goddess." So thats why he wanted to split up. Not that Ladybug was upset about it. She and Viperion were only friends. "I'll look at it on the website."

\-----------------------------------------------

Marinette came off the game and looked up the contest on the website. 

First Place: Enchantress Volpina

First Place: Enchantress Volpina

Marinette stared at the photo. She was quite pretty, although Marinette could tell there was some editing involved in the photo.

"Did you guys really break up?" Marinette could tell her friend was concerned for her well being.

"Yeah. But we only got together to complete quests. Don't think too much about it"

"Still it is a shame. Viperion was a really nice guy, but in the end he just fell for another pretty face. And I heard that Volpina's original target was someone ranked high on the leader board. I didn't expect her to go for Viperion. And actually..."

"Actually what?"

"Well your skill and player level is quite strong, you're ranked sixth on the leader board and you never share your picture. Everybody suspects that you're something like a 40 year old guy living in their mothers basement."

"WHAT!" Marinette yelled loudly, making Bridgette, who was engrossed in reading her fan fictions, jump out of her seat. "They're calling me all that just because I won't share my picture? Does everyone in the world only focus on how peoples faces look like?"

"Marinette don't say that. You're the beauty queen of this department. If you aren't beautiful, then what does that make the rest of us? Also, I was just getting to the good part of my book." Marinette muttered a small sorry, and returned her focus back to the game. She was walking across the bridge to the village when she got a notification.

"Congratulations to Viperion and Enchantress Volpina for you pledge your eternal love in forming this happy union." Not wanting to watch the whole ceremony, Marinette decided to go the the bathroom to freshen herself up.

\----------------------------------------------

Viperion smiled as he road his horse through the crowd of people, with his new bride travelling in the carriage behind him. He couldn't help but listen to the comments of the people in the crowd. 

"Wow so impressive."

"It's a match made in heaven."

"I have high hopes for them."

His smile dropped however, when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Ladybug stood there on the bridge, standing still and silent. Viperion thought that she was more upset about the breakup than she let on. 

Volpina's online friends that were walking alongside the carriage, Mayura, Stormy weather and Chameleon, also noticed the red heroine, and didn't at all like the fact that she was there. The crowd continued to talk among themselves about the ceremony.

"I wonder how Ladybug must be feeling."

"I'd say she's feeling pretty gutted, considering that Viperion left her for Volpina." 

"Wait, isn't that Ladybug?" The crowd the all stepped back from the heroine as they realized she was there. "Whoa. She's looking pretty upset."

"Hey isn't that Viperion's ex Ladybug? What is she doing here."

"Maybe she's here to snatch the groom away. This is very interesting." 

"Is it just me or does she look upset?"

"Of course she's going to be upset. Her boyfriend was snatched away."

"Yeah. Volpina is shameless. Snatching away a taken man." Unfortunately, everyone else at the ceremony also heard these comments. Volpina clenched her fists, angry at the players, and at Ladybug for being there in the first place. Mayura was also angry that people would talk in such a way towards their friend.

"What is with that Ladybug? She's been dumped, yet she still has the nerve to show her face here?" Stormy then turned to Viperion. "Yeah that's right. Viperion, how did you handle things with that woman? She obviously dislikes Volpina and must've come here to cause trouble for her." Viperion thought about it for a moment. He did know Ladybug for a while, and causing trouble like this doesn't seem like something she would do. 

"Don't worry, I clear this up. But for now, let's keep moving." Before he carried on, Viperion sent a quick message to Ladybug.

"Whats happening? I thought you were cool with it yesterday. I also did try to compensate you, but you didn't want it."

\-----------------------------

After refreshing herself, Marinette returned to the game and realized the chat was exploding over something. She read all of the previous comments, including Viperion's, and was shocked. "I only went to the bathroom for five minutes. What on earth is happening?"

Ladybug looked around and realize that her ex partner's ceremony was happening right in front of the bridge. She looked at all the comments that were talking about her. She was stuck. Regardless if she walked off, she would seem heartbroken. 

She sent a quick message to Viperion before he started jumping to conclusions. "I am cool with it. I only came to join in with the festivities." 

Ladybug, however, still didn't know what to do with the rest of the players. It would be awkward whether she left or stayed. Soon an idea popped into her head that was sure to make the other players forget what was happening. Ladybug sat down and laid out her many potions and herbal mixes in front of her. 

"New potions freshly brewed! Being sold for 20% off." If there was something that most people, it was a sale. Within seconds, everyone crowded around her, completely forgetting about the wedding. 

"Okay then. Everyone line up and have some order."

\-----------------------------------------

Within a few minutes, all of Ladybug's potions and herbs were sold out. She stood up and tried to get through the crowd.

"That's it everyone, I'm sold out."

"When will you be selling again?" 

"When I feel like it." And with that, everyone left, having nothing else to do on that bridge. Ladybug was about to leave when she heard someone call out to her.

"Miss Ladybug." Ladybug turned around to see someone standing by the river, staring at her. She was surprised to see how it was. "It's Chat Noir." Ladybug whispered. This was her first time seeing, let alone meeting the top player. She walked over to him, a bit excited to meet the master hero.

"Chat Noir, did you call for me?" Chat Noir looked out to the other river where the wedding was previously held. 

"I did. What did you think of the ceremony?" Ladybug was a bit disappointed thinking that the reason he called out to her was to gossip as well.

"It was grand." Chat Noir turned back to the red heroine and looked her directly in the eyes.

"How would you like to have a grander ceremony?" Ladybug stared at him confused, wondering what he was trying to say. 

"Ladybug, how would you like to partner up with me?"


	2. Chapter Two

"Ladybug, how would you like to partner up?" Ladybug audibly gasped when she heard those words. She never thought that Chat Noir, THE Legend of Miraculous, would want to couple up with her. She let out a small giggle, out of nervousness and disbelief.

"Have you been hacked?" Chat Noir shook his head. "No I have not. Have you seen the latest news on the website? The one about the couples dueling contest?" Ladybug nodded, understanding what he was talking about. The contest was where the couples would fight together against others. Ladybug sat herself down by the river bed.

"So you asked me out because of this contest?" Chat Noir knelt down next to her. "Yes."

"But why me?"

"Because you are the highest ranked female on this server, and the only one ranked in the top ten." Ladybug nodded once again and thought it over. Chat Noir was really strong, being the number one player in PVP. If we joined forces, we would be in first place for sure. And the prize is pretty generous. Ladybug got up and turned to face Chat

"Okay, lets do it. Should we head over to Fu's temple?" Ladybug turned, about to walk towards to the temple. "Wait." Ladybug stopped, and looked at her soon to be partner.

"I still have some preparations to make. We'll do it on Sunday at 8 O'clock."

"Prepare for what?" Ladybug was confused. It was just a small ceremony in a game. Although there is the option to make it grand, there wasn't really any need for any preparation. "We just need to register. It's not worth making it grand for a dueling contest."

Chat Noir let out a small smirk. "But how could Chat Noir's Ceremony be so casual?" And with that, he walked off, leaving Ladybug with her thoughts on what had just happened.

\------------------------------------------

Adrian logged off of Miraculous, smiling to himself. He had found the girl he had saw at the Internet Cafe. He also found out that she and her partner had split, so he took the opportunity and asked to partner up with her, using the dueling contest as an excuse. He turned his computer off and picked up a book to start studying.

Adrian heard his roommate, Nino, come bursting through the door with a grin on his face.

"Sup dudes. I have good news. We now have a shot at no longer being single." Nino froze we he saw his roommates weren't even paying attention to him. "Hey guys, can you at least give me a reaction here?"

Nathaniel put down his notepad and pen and acknowledged his friend. "Whats this about no longer being single?" Kim put down his weights and walked over to the DJ, somewhat interested in what he had to say.

"Well, you know the Queen Bee, Chloe? Well, I ran into her and her friend. They need their computer fixing, and has asked us to fix it." Upon hearing the blonds name, the two boys immediately came to attention, Kim especially as he had a small crush on the girl.

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is, we go to their dorm, fix the computer, and ask them out to a meal and then-"

"Hang on a minute Nino." Nathaniel put his hand up as he stopped his friend from going any further. "She may want her computer fixed, but who says they're going to be interested in any of us. " Nathaniel gestured over to Adrian, who was more interested in his book that their conversation. The two knew that Nathaniel was right. Adrian was wanted by every girl in school, and maybe even some boys.

"Then we don't go for the beauty queen herself." Kim spoke up. "We go for her friends. I don't know about you, but I think that girl in my swimming class, Ondine, is pretty cute." Kim then gestured to Adrian. "We'll leave the Queen Bee for him."

"I've already found someone in the game. And we're getting married. I'll introduce you to her if you like." This information alerted the boys, as Adrian had never shown interest in being in a relationship before.

"You're getting married in the game?" Adrian put his book down and faced the boys. "Yes, and I am no longer single. So I won't be going with you to fix that computer. You guys can go by yourselves."

"So Adrian, my dude, can we meet your in-game girlfriend?" Nino asked, curious as to what type of girl had caught his friends attention.

\------------------------------------------------

Marinette was surprised when she saw her character surrounded by four people. One, she knew was Chat Noir, but the other three she didn't recognize.

"So you're the one who seduced our bro?" One of them spoke up.

"And you guys are...?" Chat Noir stepped forward and introduced the three.

"These three are my teammates. Carapace, King Monkey and Evillustrator." Marinette nodded, now knowing who the three strangers were. Chat Noir usually had a team of three other members, each were as equally strong, and are ranked just after the cat themed hero. Marinette guessed that these must be them.

"Hi Everyone ^_^, I've been looking forward to meeting you three for a long time."

\------------------------------------------

"Dude, your girlfriend is super nice. We finally have a sister-in-law." The three boys were surprised when Adrian introduced them to his online girlfriend, especially as the man had never show any interest in woman before. The was even a bet deciding the blonds sexual orientation, and Kim knew he would have to give Nathaniel his money at some point.

"Although, doesn't her username sound familiar? I think she's in the top ten" Nathaniel tried to think where he had heard it before. "Ladybug... I know! Isn't she the former partner of Viperion?" Nathaniel quickly put his fingers to the key board and asked.

\-------------------------------

"Hey sis, weren't you previously married to Viperion by any chance?" Marinette stared at the question. She knew someone would ask eventually.

"Viperion and I..." Before Marinette could say anything else, Chat Noir quickly jumped to the keyboard.

"That's right. My lady was previously partnered with the wrong person. Please don't discriminate her for that."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle and blush like a schoolgirl when she saw that comment, although she didn't know why she felt like that. She had never felt this way with Viperion before. She put a hand up to her chest. "Why am I like this? And why am I called his lady?"

\--------------------------------

After seeing that his friend was serious about this girl, Nathaniel immediately apologized. "Okay, okay. Understood. I'll back off. But who hasn't encountered a few scumbags in their life, right?" Nathaniel sighed when all three of then pointed at him.

"Hey dudette, forget about Evillustrator. Our dude Chat Noir is definitely better than him. How about we do some quests for some team bonding?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I bring my friend along?"

Ladybug walked side-by-side with Chat Noir into the forest with the other three and Rena Rouge trailing just behind them. Meeting Chat Noir's team was interesting. They were an unusual bunch, but were quite friendly, and were close to each other. Chat Noir explained that they called her sis (or Dudette in Carapace's case) because the four of them were close, like brothers, and as they were getting married in-game, she was joining the family.

And when Rena was told of who would be joining them, she was more than excited to be going along on this quest. Although she made sure to ask Ladybug for the deets later.

The group soon encountered a monster in the woods. Although it was a high class monster, it didn't take the six of them long to defeat if.

"Dudette's skill is pretty good. Yours too Rena. It's rare to find someone who can work so well with us."

"Thanks." Ladybug felt a bit shy, being complemented by people who were considered legends on the game.

"So when do you two tie the knot?" Rena asked, curious about the relationship between the two. "And I am invited, yes?"

"The Ceremony is on Sunday." Chat Noir put his arm around Ladybug's shoulder, pulling her in closer to him. "And yes, any friend of My lady is welcome to join." Rena couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement. Not only because she was invited to what would probably the biggest wedding in the HISTORY of the game, but also the way Chat Noir called her friend "My Lady." LadyNoir was her new favorite OTP.

"Sunday? But don't we have a meeting that day? Will we have enough time" Asked Carapace, concerned that they would be back in time for the wedding.

"Don't worry. I'll have plenty of time." Ladybug turned to face her partner. "if you have something to do that day, we can always reschedule." Chat gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"No need. Sunday is the purrfect day to do it."

\------------------------------------

Throughout the day, Marinette couldn't help but glance at her phone practically every second, even in class, wishing Sunday would come faster. Even Alix noticed her friends behavior.

"Marinette, I know you're excited for 8 O'clock, but time isn't going to go any faster the more you look at your phone." Marinette jumped, slightly embarrassed that she got caught.

"How do you know about that?"

"Are you kidding me? You and Chat Noir is all anyone is talking about on the server. The number one player and the highest ranked female are getting married. Who wouldn't talk about it? You and Chat Noir are going to be the ultimate power couple."

Before Marinette could say anything else, Bridgette and Mylène came running over to them.

"Come on, the basketball game is today and Ivan is playing." Mylène practically yanked Alix out of her seat, wanting the to go and support her boyfriend at the game.

"And don't forget Adrian is too. We better get there now if we want to get good seats." The four of them made their way to the sports hall, and met up with Rose, who save some seats for them.

"Hi girls!" Ivan came running up to them, and gave Mylène a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey Ivan. Why is everyone here so early? The games doesn't start for another three hours?"

"It's because everyone thinks Adrian is going to be here. I even heard that Chloe is attending as well."

"The Queen Bee? I heard that she has a HUGE crush on Adrian. When is Adrian arriving anyway? Surely he would be here for the warm up?" Ivan scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

"The thing is... Adrian isn't actually coming."

"What?" The girls all had a shocked look on their face. "But what about the poster? Isn't it classed as false advertising?"

"Adrian was supposed to be playing today, but he had something come up, and by then it was too late to change the poster." The girls, except for Mylène, looked a bit disappointed that the blonde boy wasn't attending, but soon snapped out of it and decided to support their team.

\-------------------------------------

Adrian took a deep breathe, and headed inside the building, where he met Nathaniel, Nino and Kim, each dressed in black suits with their hair slicked back. The four boys were attending a business conference for gaming companies, and they were hoping to promote their company, Aspik C

"I just had a look at the VIP list. Everyone that is coming today are big shots, including Couffaine Technology, and the senior manager of NetMarble." Nino informed his friend. "So... Don't be too nervous."

"Nino, when am I ever nervous?" Adrian said in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood. "Now lets go."

\----------------------------------------

Back at the basketball game, the seats were becoming emptier by the second. And just like Ivan said, Chloe had also arrived to see the game, or more specifically, to see Adrian. By the time the game started, there were less than half the people left.

One of the basketball players walked up to the girls, with a very nervous look on his face.

"E-excuse me, Marinette? If I win this game, will you allow me to take you out for dinner?" The girls giggled whilst Marinette sat there, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Then will you lose?"

"Of course not. I will definitely win." Marinette then gave the boy a small smirk. "Then good luck."

When the boy walked back over to his team, Marinette nudged her friends who were still giggling. "Smooth rejection Mari. Although I hate it when boys use the "If I win" Tactic to ask girls out. If they get rejected, they then blame the girl if they lose the game. Your methods of rejection are getting more and more brilliant."

"Not at all. It's just happened so often that I know what to say at this point." The girls all gave Marinette a playful glare before bursting into fits of giggles.

As the game went on, many people started to leave the sports hall, due to a certain blonde not turning up. Less than half the people were left sitting halfway into the game.

"Hey, we should cheer and support our team." Suggest Marinette, when she noticed how empty the place was. All five girls stood up, and cheered for the team at the top of their voices, making up for the lack of people in the room.

\-------------------------------------------

"Thank you Couffaine Technology for that presentation. Our final speaker is from Aspik Technology. Please give them a round of applause." Adrian stood up as the room started applauding and walked up to the stand. He took a deep breath before beginning his speech.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Adrian Agrest of Aspik Technology. I would like to share with everyone the mobile game me and my team developed." Adrian opened up his computer, and showed his presentation on the projector. Adrian then went on to describe the best features of the game. Many of the business men within the room looked impressed, by both the qualities of the game and the fact that a kid that young and still in university was this professional.

Everyone was let out of the room once the presentation was finished. Adrian walked quickly, wanting to get to his computer as soon as possible. Had had an important date tonight after all.

"Mr Agrest." Adrian stopped and looked to see the representatives for Couffaine technology. "An excellent presentation you did there. I heard that you're still in University?"

"Yes I'm a senior at Beijing University."

"Talent often reveals itself at a young age. We are very interested in your technology and business plan. We would like you to come to our company on Thursday and have a chat. If you're free that is." He handed Adrian a business card, to which Adrian accepted.

"Thank you, sir. I would love to come over on Thursday."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then."

"Wow. A lot of people sure are interested in us." Nino said once the two men left. "It seems we could get some pretty good terms."

"We will only know after talking to them." Adrian checked his watch, noticing that he was a little behind time. "But let's get going. We have a wedding to get to."

\-------------------------------------

Marinette ran down the hallway to her dorm room at full speed. As Ivan's team had won the game, Marinette and the others stayed behind a little later than expected to celebrate. Once in the room, the bluenette threw her bag aside and set up her computer. Once she logged on, she noticed that Chat Noir, Carapace, King Monkey and Evilistrator were online. She immediately transported herself to Fu's temple and met with all four of them

\------------------------

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I just got back from a basketball game."

"It's fine My Lady. We have also just arrived." Ladybug looked around and saw many people, some were people she knew and were familiar with, such as Rena. Others, she barely knew.

"What are all these people doing here? And isn't that Pegasus, a master of a major guild?" Chat Noir just gave a small smirk and gestured towards the guests. "Ask them yourself." Ladybug walked towards the guests and greeted them as they all gave their congratulations.

"Chat Noir has done a great deal to help me in the past. I thought I'd return the favor by asking everyone at my guild to join in today's celebration." Ladybug looked over to Chat Noir in shock, who had a small smirk on his face. "I did say that the ceremony was going to be a grand one." He then held out a hand towards Ladybug. "Your wedding gift, My Lady. You may need it for future battles." Ladybug looked to see the earrings of creation, which were quiet rare and powerful.

"Thank you, Chat Noir. I hope my gift is enough for you" Ladybug then handed out her gift to him. The ring of destruction, which was as equally rare and powerful.

"Thank you My Lady, this gift is more than enough for me. Come now, it's time for the ceremony to start."

The two walked up to where Master Fu was standing. "Ladybug and Chat Noir. Take the eternal vow to enter into marriage, for better or for worse, becoming the 158999th couple on this server. I wish you both happiness and love for a lifetime." The two smiled at each other as the crowd around them started applauding.

\----------------------------

People were crowding around the bridge, hoping to catch a glimpse of Chat Noir's and Ladybug's wedding. Rena, Carapace, Evilistrator and Monkey couldn't help but smile and wave at the crowd as they passed. However, not everyone was pleased with the wedding. 

"Hey, didn't Ladybug just get dumped?" Everyone looked over to Collector who just spoke out. "What is Chat Noir thinking going for someone 2nd hand. I think that him and Volpina would make a better couple." Everyone looked to Volpina, who was also in the crowd. She just smirked and glanced to her friends.

"Finally someone shows some good judgement. Chat Noir is blind to choose Ladybug. After all, her and Chat Noir have fought together in the past."

"Don't talk nonsense Mayura. I've already got Viperion."

"I know, but if Chat Noir also liked you, who would you choose? Apparently, Chat Noir is very wealthy, and the ceremony seems to be bigger." 

"Who cares about money? Of course I'd pick Viperion."

Their comments, however, didn't go unheard by the others.

"Hey!" Rena Rouge stormed up to the crowd and towards the people who commented. "Who are you to say that about Ladybug! She is much stronger and more talented than all of you!"

"It's true." Rena was followed up by Carapace and the other two. "If you don't believe it then perhaps you lot can duel."

"That's right, those of you who don't agree, lets have a duel." They carried on moving with smirks on their faces when no one came forward or said anything. While some of the people in that crowd didn't like Ladybug, they had to admit that she could easily wipe the floor with them if she wanted.

Despite the salty ass bitches, as Rena called them, the ceremony carried on, but there was one question that was on Ladybug's mind and quickly messaged Chat Noir on private chat.

"Hey Chat, did you know Volpina?" 

"No, not really."

"Someone said that the two of you fought monsters together."

"Evilistrator invited her to our team once, but her skills were shabby so I kicked her out." 

Ladybug couldn't but feel relieved that there was nothing between them. "So... What are we doing now?" Chat Noir lead her to a small field where a hot air balloon was waiting for them. The two went high above the clouds just as the sun was setting. Chat Noir pulled out a rose that he had hidden and handed it to her.

"For you, M'lady." Ladybug accepted the rose, and looked out at the beautiful scenery, and Chat Noir couldn't help but smile as a notification popped up.

Congratulations Chat Noir and Ladybug on becoming a couple.


	3. Chapter Three

The bell rang, signalling the end of class, but Bridgette was too engrossed in her phone to notice all the students leaving. 

"Bri, come on. Class is over." Marinette said as she walked over to her friend, who still didn't look up from her phone. "Come on, if you don't get up now, they're gonna run out of food in the cafeteria." 

At the mention of food, Bridgette immediately stood up and ended up dragging Marinette across the campus. When they did get to the cafeteria, Bridgette was once again drawn to her phone, almost walking into people.

"What are you looking at?" Marinette asked as she stopped Bridgette from walking into another student.

"There's a lot of drama going on in this week. A lot of people are complaining about the false advertisement of Adrian being at the basketball game. Ooh this one is interesting. 'As I saw the campus beauty get out of a BMW, my worldwide view came crashing down.' Such a melodramatic title." As Bridgette read the post, she noticed some pictures with a very familiar pink bag showing.

"Hey Mari, this bag looks a lot like yours." Bridgette said as she showed the phone to her friend. Marinette took the phone and got a closer look at the photos. Whilst the face of the person was blurred out, you could still see the bright blue hair and the pink bag. 

"That doesn't just look like my bag, that is my bag. The person in the photo is me." Bridgette took her phone back and looked closer at the photos.

"Are you sure? I mean, that could be another person with blue hair and a pink bag." Marinette shook her head.

"It's definitely me, and no one else had this bag because I made whilst I was in high school. Who ever took that photo must have seen me getting out of Nadia's car when she dropped me off."

"What are we going to do? This person is spreading baseless rumours about you? At least they had the decency to blur your face." Marinette just sighed and headed towards the queue.

"Let's get some food first, then we'll find the author."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Hey, look at this!"

Adrian sighed as he heard the group next to him discussing not so quietly about campus gossip. This was supposed to be a quiet library. He just did his best to ignore them and carried on reading his book.

"'As I saw the campus beauty get out of a BMW, my world wide view.' See, it's taken right outside the front gate. She's clearly a student here, and looking at the car her family is probably loaded," For some reason, Adrian couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Damn she also looks hot. I wish the face wasn't blurred."

"Just because she's getting out of a fancy car doesn't mean she's rich or that she's a student. You guys are so quick to jump to conclusions." 

Adrian got out his phone out and looked up the post they were looking at. When he saw the pictures, despite the blurred face, he knew it was her. It was his Ladybug, and she was closer to him than he originally thought. 

\------------------------------

"Who does that guy think he is? Does he have nothing better to do with his time?" Both Mylène and Alix jumped when Marinette and Bridgette burst into their dorm looking absolutely pissed.

"What happened?" Mylène asked as Marinette opened up her laptop.

"Someone wrote a false article about Mari. Now we're gonna track the guy down and make him pay." Bridgette explained as she cracked her knuckles. 

"Does anyone know who Felix Graham is?" Marinette asked as she finished tracking the author down. Both Alix and Mylène shook their heads.

"Felix Graham? He's famous on campus. He's the most talented scholar in the Foreign Languages Department. He's handsome, smart and is fluent in multiple languages." Bridgette explained with the usual love sick look on her face when she talks about cute guys. "If there was no Adrian Agrest then I would go for Felix."

"But why would he put up that post. I've never met him before."

"I don't know, but based on his recent posts, he looks like he's full of resentment."

\---------------------------

Marinette stood outside the foreign languages department, hoping to look for the person that made that post about her.

"Hey, look. Isn't she the computer science beauty?" Marinette could feel the stares of a couple of students passing by and overheard the comments they made.

"Excuse me?" Marinette called out, catching their attention. "Are you two from the Foreign Languages Department?"

"Yes, we are. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"I'm looking for Felix Graham. Do you know where I could find him?

"Felix..." The two students looked around, trying to find their classmate. 

"There he is!" One of them pointed out. He had Blonde hair that was combed back, and he wore black trousers with a white T-shirt.

"Thank you very much." Marinette said as she walked away from them and made her way over to Felix. 

"Marinette Du Pain Cheng." Felix said, immediately recognising the blue headed girl headed towards him. "What do you want?"

"Felix, I am here to save your 'worldwide view.'" Marinette then handed him a photo of her standing next to a young girl with pigtails, and an older woman with short, purple hair.

"What is this?" Felix asked as he looked at the photo.

"That is a young girl I tutor. Next to her is her single mother. The car you saw me get out of that was was hers. She offered to drop me off at the university. If you assumed that car belonged to me or my family then that would be fine, because that would be your personal issue. However, you then took a photo me and then posted it online without any proof. That is no longer a personal matter."

"So, what do you want?"

"An apology, and for you to delete the post." Felix sighed as he looked at the photo once more.

"How do I know this photo isn't fake? You're in the Computer Science Department, it would be pretty easy for you to fake a photo. You did manage to find me after all."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't suspect every woman that gets out of a luxury car. But you, as the beauty queen..."

"So you go around judging people based on appearance?" Marinette quickly took out a pen and a piece of paper, writing down an address and time before handing it to Felix. 

"If you want some more proof, then you can see with your own eyes. Nadia has also been looking for an English tutor for Manon." Felix just stared at Marinette as she walked away from him.

"So, how did it go?" Bridgette asked her friend as she ran up to her.

"He didn't believe me when I showed him the photograph. He thought it was photoshopped."

"Where is he? I'll beat him up for you!" Marinette just chuckled as she grabbed Bridgette's arm to stop her from leaving.

"It's fine. I gave him some more believable proof. Now come on, we've got to get to class."

\-------------------------------------

Marinette was studying for her next exam when she heard a notification pop up on her laptop. A smile couldn't help but reach her face when she saw it was from Chat Noir.

"My Lady, could you meet me at the Heavenly Palace?" Marinette stared at the message in confusion.

"Why does he want to meet in such a high level place?" Marinette quickly logged on, wanting to find out what all this was about.

Ladybug approached Chat Noir in the palace, noticing he was standing next to Collector, who was tied to a pillar.

"Did you chain him up?" Ladybug asked, slightly confused as to what was happening.

"Indeed. We've got him tied up My lady." Chat Noir said with a smirk, as if he was planning something devious. 

"Hey! Get me out of this!" Collector yelled at the two, glaring at them.

"I think we should teach him a lesson. What's your weakest weapon My Lady?" Ladybug looked at the collector and smirked, know where Chat Noir was going with this.

"You really doing this because of that comment I made about her? Just kill me right now, if you have any balls."

"Don't worry. You'll be dead... Eventually" Ladybug said as she looked through her weapons, trying to find one that does the least amount of damage. "Fortunately, I still have my beginners weapon." 

Ladybug held up the dagger, and Chat Noir nodded in approval. "That would be purrfect, My Lady."

Ladybug attacked Collector with the weapon, and it only reduced his health points by one.

"Come on. I have thousands of health points. It'll take you all year to kill me with that thing." Collector said as Ladybug set up auto attack.

"Then I guess we'll wait all year." 

"Fine, I'll admit I have said some insulting things, but can you just get it over with and just kill me."

"Don't worry, you're not going to die. I'll give you a health potion if your health gets too low." Chat Noir said, his smirk growing even bigger.

"Damn, you are smart. Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully I'll be dead when I get back."

"Collector seems unafraid of dying." Ladybug said to her partner, whose smirk was still plastered on his face. "Why doesn't he just log off?"

"Because he's doing a chain quest."

"A chain quest? You mean the one where you have to start over if you log off or die?"

"That very one. And I waited until he was on the very last quest."

"You sir, are an evil genius."

"Hey! What are you doing?" The couple looked round to see Volpina's three friends approaching them.

"You think just because you're the top players of this game, you can get away with bullying others?" Stormy said, storming up to them, but immediately backed off when Ladybug started walking towards them.

"We're settling a person dispute here, so why don't you three just carry on walking?"

"What kind of personal dispute includes this?" Mayura gestured over to Collector, who was still offline. "This is just a game you know."

"Exactly, this is just a game." Chat Noir said, standing next to Ladybug. "It's not as if we're torturing him in real life, neither does it effect it. I suggest you move along and mind your own business."

"If you are this angry about it, then you can duel us for Collector's release. You three against us two?" Ladybug suggested, knowing that despite being outnumbered, beating those three in a duel would be no problem. 

"Oh come on. I've come back from a shower and my health isn't even halfway down. What's all this about a duel?" Collector asked once he was back online.

"Collector! We came to help you." Mayura said, running up to him.

"No need. We're settling some issues here. Besides, I shouldn't let three ladies fight for me against the top player." Knowing there was nothing more they could do here, the three walked away, upset that their friend wouldn't allow them to help.

"I still have two hundred health points. I'm going to do my laundry. You should be done when I'm back, right?" Ladybug thought for a few moments, wondering what to do with him.

"You have a foul mouth, but I won't be wasting any more time on you." Ladybug took back the knife and walked away with Chat Noir, leaving the still-chained Collector behind.

"Hang on, you're just going to leave me here? Hey! Wait!"

"Are we really going to leave him chained up?" Ladybug asked as they both teleported away from the palace.

"Don't worry, those chains will break in half an hour."

"Thank you, Chat Noir. Earlier today, something happened today and I wasn't in the best of moods. This helped me greatly." Chat Noir just smiled at his partner.

"Your welcome, My Lady. I'm glad I can help."

\-------------------------

"Did you enjoy that song, my enchantress?" Viperion said as he finished playing.

"I did. That was beautiful." Volpina replied.

"Volpina! Viperion!" The two looked to see their friends running towards them, clearly upset about something. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's that Ladybug, she's causing problems for us." Viperion just sighed upon hearing his Ex's name. Since they broke up and she hooked up with Chat Noir, Ladybug had been somewhat troublesome. 

"Didn't I tell you to avoid her if you saw her? We're joining her guild soon, and I don't wish for us to be on bad terms." Volpina reprimanded her friends, although she too wished something could be done with Ladybug.

"But we saw her and Chat Noir bullying someone, and we couldn't just stand by and watch them do so." Chameleon said.

"I have an idea!" Mayura shouted, causing the others to turn and look at her. "A video contest was announced on the games website. What if we shoot a video to get back at them?"

"What video contest?" Viperion asked. 

"We use the in-game record function to record a love story. Other players get to vote for the best video, and the winner gets a rare couples outfit." Stormy said, filling Viperion in on the details.

"Lets do it Viper." Volpina said, clinging to his arm. "We could record a video, win, and we get to mess with Ladybug in the process." Viperion thought about it for a few minutes.

"I don't think it's necessary, but if my enchantress wish to do so, then we'll do it. I'm afraid I have to log off now. I've got meal plans with a friend of mine. I shall be back later." Viperion said as he logged off, leaving the four girls behind.

"So, what do we do for that video?" Volpina asked the girls, a smirk growing on her face.


End file.
